


Comfortable Dissonance

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Izaya is surprisingly a good bedside nurse





	Comfortable Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhnnn hi....
> 
> I'm so nervous...
> 
> Hope it's at least a little likable.

“It has to be pretty bad,” Izaya noted quietly as he observed the growling mass that had previously been Shizuo twisting amongst the covers, “If it caught hold of you, Shizu-chan.”

 

“What time is it?” Shizuo groaned suddenly, “I’ve gotta go to work soon but I can’t… I can’t open my eyes… damn it…”

 

“You’re not going anywhere you damn fool,” Izaya said taking a seat beside him and pushing bangs off of a sweaty forehead, “I’m texting Tom a picture of you sick and you’re going back to sleep.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Shizuo said reaching his arm up in the air in the opposite direction of Izaya. Izaya snorted. He pulled out his phone and brought up Tom Tanaka’s number before hitting call and putting it in Shizuo’s hand. “Oy Tom. Hey uh, I’m feeling a bit under the weather today and I don’t think… oh. Yeah no you don’t have to do anything. Well Izaya’s home for right now, but…”

 

Izaya took this time to stand up and get some medicine from the bathroom cabinet. When he returned with some cough syrup a few moments later Shizuo had rolled back over miserably on his side. He smirked a little.

 

“It’s just not fair that I can’t tease you when you’re like this Shizu-chan,” Izaya said after making Shizuo take the medicine before he shuddered and plopped back down, “You’re just so miserable that the thought of it makes even me feel a little bit guilty.”

 

“You don’t feel guilt about nothin’,” Shizuo murmured. Izaya laughed.

 

“You’re probably right. Say, I wonder if I kissed you would I get a deadly disease and die?”

 

“Only one way to find out,” Shizuo warned him turning in his direction. Izaya didn’t look worried though, and Shizuo was close enough to huff a single breath onto him before scowling and turning away, “It’s probably exactly what you want. Another roundabout way to get me to kill you so you can call me a monster, right?”

 

“You’re so grumpy,” Izaya crooned, running his fingers up Shizuo’s hot side like a crawling spider before leaning in the nook of Shizuo’s neck to press his cheek against Shizuo’s, “And so easy to mess with. This might be the best version of you yet.”

 

“Fuck you. And get off me I’m hot.”

 

Izaya pressed a gentle kiss to Shizuo’s cheekbone. Shizuo felt himself blushing with more than just fever. Izaya’s weight left his side, halfway to his own disappointment.

 

“Do you need anything from me?” he asked.

 

“Affection.” Shizuo replied instantly, and then tensed since it had come out on accident. He didn’t dare look over to Izaya who he was sure was grinning maliciously with this newfound opportunity to tease him.

 

“Well that’s a pain,” Izaya sighed and then replaced his head against Shizuo’s neck, running his hand along Shizuo’s side, “I just got up because you wanted me off. Make up your mind already.”

 

Shizuo sighed, not really wanting the extra heat but taking comfort in the other’s presence, much to his own annoyance. On days like these where his patience ran the thinnest Izaya seemed to push him to his absolute limit without even trying.

 

“Hey Shizu-chan?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Love you.”

 

Shizuo huffed a shaky breath. _Always pushing him to the limit._ A few minutes passed in peaceful silence.

 

“Izaya.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“I will maul you like a bear.”

 

“Well that’s not a very nice thing to do to your spouse, now is it?”

 

“HA, oh yeah,” Shizuo scoffed, suddenly remembering, “We’re fuckin married.”

 

“Kind of you to remember,” Izaya said sounding a little annoyed, “Did that trip to the U.S just disappear in your disease-riddled brain?”

 

“You probably shouldn’t be this close to me you know,” Shizuo said bypassing Izaya’s verbal trap altogether, “You’ll get sick.”

 

At this though Izaya snuggled up even closer to him and Shizuo really did get the urge to maul him then; with kisses.

 

“I doubt anything you’d catch would be something a regular human like me could catch so it’s fine.”

 

Shizuo scoffed. That was an excuse if he’d ever heard one. He didn’t even get the urge to be annoyed.

 

After a few minutes as to be expected, Izaya started fidgeting aimlessly. He couldn’t really help himself. It wasn’t in his nature to be still for long. Still he didn’t want to leave Shizuo’s side, since having Shizuo so snuggly and compliant like this was so rare. The added heat from Shizuo’s fever wasn’t unpleasant to the cold-natured Izaya. He soaked up all of Shizuo’s excess heat like a black cat in the sun. He hardly ever sweated and Shizuo’s fever disintegrated under his own body’s constant temperature slip.

 

“That’s it!” Shizuo growled suddenly, turning around and looming over Izaya for a moment before plopping down completely on him.

 

“You aren’t exactly lightweight you know,” Izaya muttered, but he wrapped his arms around him and let his fidgeting legs be still under Shizuo’s. They were both in their pajamas which meant Shizuo wore nothing but his underwear and Izaya had on his silk shirt and pants. Shizuo rubbed his legs against them mindlessly. “To think we’ve wasted the whole morning doing this.”

 

“Are you going to do any work today?” Shizuo mumbled next to his ear. It was clear that he wasn’t feeling up to being alone at home today. Izaya rubbed his hot back delicately.

 

“When you’re home you’re my work,” he said wryly, “You know that.”

 

Shizuo gave him a gentle kiss, seemingly forgetting their previous discussion of catching sickness, but Izaya didn’t. They met each other’s stare as it occurred to Shizuo, who blushed with embarrassment. Then he scowled, crushing Izaya under his chest.

 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite thing to do is write characters who have grown from a plethora of experiences without actually writing how that happens.
> 
>  
> 
> asdfghjkl;


End file.
